


The Arrival

by Silverine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Background Hunk/Shay, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), I bet you can tell I love Pidge, Klance Week 2018, M/M, Older Paladins (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverine/pseuds/Silverine
Summary: Twelve years since he came back from his epic adventure in space, Lieutenant General Lance McClain is stressing about The Arrival, the event where the Coalition's delegation (meaning, his dear friends) visits Earth to discuss their alliance. Every year he waits, and every year they come and leave, while he struggles with his responsibilities.But, this year, he has made a decision. He's no longer willing to be away from them. He's going back home, and back to his beloved Keith.For klanceweek2018, Day 1 (Home/Earth)





	The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my fic for klanceweek2018, Day 1, organized by [Voltronweeks on tumblr](https://voltronweeks.tumblr.com/). The theme is Home/Earth, so here you have older paladins (inspired by [this gorgeous picture](https://junk-ren.tumblr.com/post/170978063664/grown-up-paladins-doodles-allura-finally)), a lot of flashbacks (I'm sorry, I have no self control), and reverse homesick Lance, if that makes any sense. I hope you enjoy!

It was the second week of February and Lieutenant General Lance McClain was having trouble managing stress. The Garrison vibrated with expectation and activity, while all its members, from higher ranks to cadets, had to help with the preparations for the most anticipated (and feared) event of the year: "The Arrival", the annual visit of the diplomatic delegation of the Galactic Coalition, which came once a year to discuss with world leaders the concerns that had arisen during that time, within their delicate and still young relationship.

He had been a protagonist of the first Arrival the day he had returned home twelve years ago, but that didn’t make any easier to organize the following ones. What he hated most was that the stress of the bureaucracy of the event prevented him from enjoying the anticipation and excitement he felt for the visit of his dearest friends... and his lover. He looked at the picture he had over his messy desk, where a young Voltron Team smiled eternally, but his eyes traveled, as always, right to the grumpiest face, and he smiled gently. ' _At last',_ he thought, feeling his heart flutter before that familiar image.

This year he was more anxious than ever for the date to come and yet, there he was, buried among paperwork, unable to think about it for more than a minute in a row without getting the next pile of stupid papers and authorizations he had to supervise. He looked out the window, located right over the hangar where his friends always landed when they came, and sighed. _'_

 _'Just a few more days, you can do this, Lance'_ , he encouraged himself. He always could, even when it seemed that melancholy was going to consume him on those lonely and emotionless evenings that he had to tolerate way too often. He always had to remind himself that exercising this position he never even wanted was, in fact, an act of love: love for his planet, his family, his friends of the Coalition... for Keith. But he wanted to see Keith right now, he thought, feeling the same tickle as always in his stomach, and the same stitch in his chest he felt the day they separated at that same hangar, in a diffuse combination of bittersweet sensations that never left him. His eyes seemed unable to detach themselves from there and the memories flowed out of control. It was a sad display, the one they did that day.

_“I can’t do this, Keith. I can’t stay, I have to-- Tell me to go back with you and I will! I’ll tell Allura... I’ll tell her...” he had pathetically stuttered that distant afternoon more than a decade ago. He wanted Keith not to let him go, to give him an excuse to repent, but his lover wasn’t like that. Softly, Keith had put his hands on his cheeks, and Lance felt his vision blur over the tears._

_“We discussed this before. Someone has to do it.”_

_“But…”_

_“This is just another mission, Lance. It’ll be... it’ll only be for a while. Allura needs help with this, if we want Earth to be part of the Coalition, there’s no other way. Besides, you won’t be alone,” Keith was quick to explain, but Lance's tears fell down his cheeks, with no dignity._

_“I don’t want to do this without you, I can’t--” he had managed to say, but Keith had risen on tiptoe to give him a soft kiss. They had kissed countless times, but that farewell kiss had been unbelievably similar to the first they had ever shared, that magical moment in Lance's room at the Castle: fearful, but desperate. Soft and terrifying. Superficial, but more meaningful than a thousand words._

_“You can. You know that you can. Also... your family’s here, your home. You are finally back home, Lance,” Keith had said when he separated from him, trying to smile, but he hadn’t been able to do it at all. His mouth was pressed, holding what might have been a sob._

_They had embraced each other with all their strength for a while, but it was time to leave, and Keith never extended farewells. However, Lance, who knew him as he knew himself at that point, guessed that as soon as he returned to his burrow, his troublesome lover would probably cry until he was exhausted and he would not be there this time to comfort him in the privacy of their shared bed. And that had hurt as much as the separation itself..._

A single knock on his open door brought him back to the present, startled. The short-haired woman standing in the doorway was comfortably leaning against the frame, smiling slyly.

“May I interrupt your meditation time, Lieutenant McClain?” she asked, sarcastically.

“Lieutenant Holt, refrain from giving me a heart attack, at least this week... I can’t afford to go to the hospital right now,” Lance replied, massaging his tired eyelids with his fingers. Lieutenant General Katie Holt laughed briefly as she closed the door and sat in the chair in front of Lance's desk.

“I thought I’d see you more motivated this year, Lancey, considering that it’ll be different,” she said, leaving the folders that she had brought on the table.

“Me too, Pidgey, but it seems that they are getting revenge on me by giving me more crap to do than usual. Look at this tower! And those are just the ones that I have to sign physically, the rest is all in the computer!” he said, pointing desperately to the pile of files he had there.

“I'm sorry to contribute, but I brought you a couple more,” said Pidge, putting two of the folders she had on the top of the tower. Lance moaned and sprawled on the chair.

“Really, Pidge? Really? Why are you bringing me papers from the Science Division?” he asked.

“They're not from the Science Division. This interests you..." Pidge smiled, cunning. "They’re our authorizations.” 

Lance straightened up, and took the folders hastily while asking:

“For real? Have they already accepted it? Can we...?”

He flipped through both files and looked at Pidge, brimming with joy. His friend returned the smile widely, and Lance could see in that face the same teenager with whom he had embarked on the adventure of their life, one that would mark history, when as the green paladin she had done things that would leave any scientist or engineer of the planet speechless.

She still did, in fact, although she was no longer a sixteen-year-old girl. She had recently entered her thirties and, like him, had some battle scars and the aura of a soldier who has seen wars pass before her eyes. But it never diminished the restless spark that never allowed her to stop thinking and creating, even with the limited resources of this planet.

Pidge and Lance were the only paladins who stayed on Earth. Allura had brought them back with a mission: to be a bridge between the Coalition and their home planet. They had made that scandalous first contact fearing that Earth governments would reject the agreement, which was carried out through the Garrison as a neutral institution and after months of emergency meetings, diplomatic committees and hearings of the competent international organizations, had resulted in a primitive agreement that included the appointment of Lance, Pidge and Hunk as ambassadors, their new ranks as officers of the Garrison and the guarantee that the agreement depended on their personal safety and that of their families (“or else…” had said Allura, making everyone shudder). The Galaxy Garrison would have, through them, access to communication methods that far exceeded those that humans had developed, and access to certain contributions that could accelerate the development of terrestrial technology, with the condition that they could never be used by any particular country nor benefit any internal war conflict. Officers McClain, Garett and Gunderson (corrected as Katie Holt later) would lead this delicate process of integration, would communicate with them, and be present at each meeting, which was decreed to be annual.

Lance knew that he wasn’t the best suited for the task, but the real reason they had returned was to see their families and this was the only way they could meet their relatives without having to visit Earth in secret. It was a sacrifice that was worthwhile and it would benefit everyone, despite the many tears they spilled when they were separated from the team. He could see his mother running to hug him, and to this day he had to see someone cry harder than Colleen, Pidge's mother, knowing that her two children were alive. Yes... it had been worth it.

Twelve years had passed since that moment. Hunk abandoned them the second year, supposedly because his replacement as the Yellow Paladin couldn’t stand the pressure, but both Lance and Pidge knew that he really took the opportunity because he couldn’t stand anymore being away from Shay, who, unlike the rest of the team, had no way of communicating with him. It took them a couple of years to really forgive him but, eventually, they did. It took so long because they missed him too much to forgive him immediately. Life was much more boring without their best friend around.

Both had been promoted to Lieutenant Generals, Pidge being probably the most brilliant officer that had ever stepped into the Science Division, and Lance the best pilot since Shiro for the Space Exploration Division. Managing to pilot a human ship after four years piloting sophisticated, sentient machines made by an ancient space civilization was hard, but he got used to it. And so, their duties increased year after year, and life was losing color little by little.

But no more. This year would be different.

Pidge banged on the table and grinned in her characteristic way.

“Hello? My efforts to get these papers on time will go down the drain if you don’t do your part. Back-to-work!” She stood up and made the usual military salute.

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” Lance saluted too, but then he added with a smile: “I don’t know what would have been of me without you by my side all these years. I suppose you already know.”

Pidge turned to look at him with raised eyebrows, and from the door she said:

“You're getting old and sentimental, Lance. Good thing we'll be back to action.”

 _‘Ouch’_ thought Lance, but he smiled as he considered where to start, grateful that Pidge was still the same as always, and that she had accompanied him all these years. He looked again at the picture on his desk and, smiling, resumed his work more motivated than ever.

 

* * *

 

The decision to return had been made only by the end of December, so it was a miracle that they got permission in just a month and a half. Though it was probably due to Pidge's "mysterious" influence, Lance liked to think that maybe his father, now on the other side, had given him a little push with divine help.

Now he could visit his family whenever duty allowed it. He had been present when, in the fifth year since his return, his father had passed away and he had kissed him goodbye. He was there when the rest of his nephews were born, had watched them grow up and could enjoy more time with his smiling mother, who was growing older but still gave the best hugs. But even so, when he visited his home, he always felt that something was missing. As if it weren’t a place he truly belonged to anymore, feeling the same anxiety as if he was late to a date elsewhere. Varadero was a paradise of color and sensations which, in spite of the galaxies he had seen, was still one of the most beautiful places in the universe for him but, year after year, the sea and the sky seemed less bright, the aroma of salt less calming and the strong sun less warm.

He found himself many times staring at the stars with shining eyes, despising the sun he had missed so much before, but which he now hated because it prevented him from seeing the lights of the sky that beckoned him, incessantly. He felt adrift.

Last Christmas, he had spent it with his family at his mother's home and, after a lot of laughter and some rum, he went out to the balcony to enjoy the always warm night of Cuba. The view was spectacular, but as always, his eyes went straight to the starry sky, wishing he could share the happiness he felt with Keith, longing for his black hair, his strong body, and that sweet smiles he rarely showed, which made them even more valuable. He was so absorbed in the memories of his last visit that he didn’t hear the footsteps of his mother, who approached him from behind.

“Counting stars again, _mijo_?” she asked, in a sweet tone.

Lance was startled, but then he smiled and put an arm around his mother.

“You already know me, _mamita_. Always looking at what I can’t reach.”

“But this isn't like that. If you could reach it before, why not now?” she asked. Her dark hand stroked his cheek fondly, while Lance looked down.

“We humans still don’t have enough technology to travel so far, but at least we are on our way,” he mumbled.

“I didn’t ask about humanity, Lance. I asked what's stopping _you_ from going back up there,” clarified his mother, pointing to the stars.

Lance tried to answer but didn’t know how to explain it in simple words. He had lots of work, a mission, responsibilities, the stupid UNE calling every day... things that a few years ago he would never have believed he’d have to carry on his shoulders.

In short, adulthood sucked.

“There are too many things, mom,” he finally answered.

His mother smiled and took his hands.

“Oh, sweetie. When you left, I could only think about you. Where were you? What were you doing? Were you suffering? How can I go where he is? I thought the pain was going to consume me. When you came back, my soul returned to my body. That's love... And I think you know quite a bit about it too.”

Lance looked at his mother's eyes and the pronounced new wrinkles around them, but saw in them the same old light. She was still talking.

“You love many people in this life, but loving your children is special. Unlike a lover, you love them so much that you want them to be happy, even if it's far away from you. You have to be ready to let them go... and settle with knowing they are doing fine.”

Suddenly, she gave him a hug like those she used to give him when he was little, as well as being the youngest of her children and a crybaby. She whispered into his ear:

“I can’t stand watching you look at the stars with such a sad face anymore, _mi vida_ , you break my heart. I know that up there you left someone important. Being away from the one you love is horrible… when you leave a love, you also leave your home. Remember what your father used to say?”

Lance felt how his eyes clouded with the weight of the reality that his mother was digging from his soul. He remembered his father, with his thunderous laughter and his huge arms hugging his wife, telling her...

“’Even if we lived in a cave, my home is where you are’". That's what he told you when he wanted to woo you, that flirt,” laughed Lance, between the tears that fell on his mother's shoulder.

“He was a little corny, but that's how I loved that man,” she laughed. Caressing her son's hair, she added:

“He was right on that, though. Home is where the ones you love are. Here, you’ll always have a place to call home, but _your_ home, the one that _belongs_ to you, is with whom you chose. If he isn’t coming for you, you should go for him. I’d rather see you far away, sweetie, than suffering like this,” she concluded, and she let him cry as he hadn’t in so many years. He cried feeling shame, a grown man in his thirties wetting his mother's shoulder, but she was the person who had given him life and that heart that could no longer tolerate distance. It simply wasn’t made for that.

The next morning, he said goodbye to her, his siblings and nephews with a kiss and a new resolution. His mother gave him one last hug and whispered in his ear "I hope you can bring him with you sometime. He's the only son-in-law I have who hasn’t tried my food.”

Lance laughed and planted one last kiss on the cheek of the woman he loved most, praying that life would allow him to fulfill her wish at least once.

 

* * *

 

The days passed in such a chaos that Lance barely slept, trying to get everything ready for his absence. He still didn’t know what was exactly the arrangement that Pidge got for them, but he didn’t care. He was obsessed with the idea of going back to space and being able to see Keith and the rest of the team every day, like the old days. He wondered if he would be allowed to board one of the Lions again, but even if he had to pilot a freighter for Coran for the rest of his life, he was willing to do anything.

The last night he didn’t sleep because excitement wouldn’t let him. He could hear how there was movement outside all night while the technical staff looked into details and kept trying to locate all the diplomats that would be present, the restricted press that could attend and the security protocols that were the biggest headache for all. He had signed his last paper near midnight and although he had been advised to rest, he couldn't and simply waited impatiently for the sunrise. The Arrival of this year would be at nine in the morning if everything went well.

At 5:30 he couldn’t take it anymore. He put on his officer uniform, the lieutenant badge, and went out to help as much as he could. He found out that Pidge had done the same. They both smiled, too excited to speak.

The grounds surrounding the hangar were filled with visits and people waiting. Lance and Pidge occupied their position in the front row for the reception and waited in silence. Every year the visitors came in the Green Lion, which was the smallest and became invisible before entering their atmosphere. For this reason, it was a surprise for everyone to see the Black Lion approaching this time, which made circles to lose speed before descending to the ground. Lance felt his heart go wild: that was Keith's Lion. He looked at Pidge and noticed that she wasn’t surprised.

“Why did they come in the Black Lion? Matt isn’t coming?” Lance asked. Matt was the actual pilot of the Green Lion, in absence of his sister.

“He is, but since you like surprises, I figured you’d like this one,” Pidge murmured, smirking. Lance raised an eyebrow.

The Lion landed and from its great mouth, the emissaries descended: Princess Allura in all her always impressive beauty, her advisor Coran and, in their shining armors, paladins Shiro, Matt, Hunk and, to Lance’s joy, Keith. He looked directly at the first row and their eyes met immediately. Lance couldn’t contain his smile, but Keith kept a serious expression on his face. He had long hair again and had picked it up in a ponytail, showing the scar on his cheek. He looked impressive in his armor, although Lance thought, slightly ashamed at himself, that he couldn’t wait to take it off with his own hands. The rest of the team also looked at their friends, but everyone managed to contain the desire to cross the stupid red carpet and hug each other. That would be later.

They went to the conference room and the worst part of the visit began. It was the moment when they had to give reports and questions were raised and sometimes arguments caused by the paranoia of some representative would drag for hours. They couldn’t even sit together, so Lance was content, after giving his brief speech, to sit and look at Keith from the other end of the room for three hours, making faces and betting to himself if he could make him blush at least once. He succeeded after the first hour.

Towards the end of the meeting, however, something different happened. Allura and Commander Iverson approached the microphones, to make one last announcement.

“We want to conclude this meeting by acknowledging the great job that lieutenants Holt and McClain have done, who this year leave us to return to their mission as agents of the Galactic Coalition,” said Iverson. Lance dared to look at Keith and saw that his mouth was open. It seemed that nobody had warned him... would he get angry?

Princess Allura spoke.

“We require the presence of both in replacement of two of our beloved paladins, who have expressed their desire to return to Earth and dedicate their efforts to this pact, as officers trained by this institution. Officers Takashi Shirogane and Matthew Holt are glad to be back home.”

This time Lance opened his mouth. So that's why it went so well, because Shiro and Matt were coming back... Then, would he get to be the Red Paladin again? Was Pidge returning to the Green Lion to replace Matt? He looked at Allura and saw that she was smiling at him. Pidge pushed him to stand and move forward, to shake hands while the crowd respectfully applauded. When it was Shiro's turn, Shiro gave him a hug and whispered, _“It was about time you came back and I fulfilled my duty. Someone misses you too much.”_

Despite all the misfortunes he had experienced, Shiro still had the same kind smile as always, although his hair already threatened to turn completely white. He had stayed with the Coalition to recover from the horrors that the Galra Empire had put him through, avoiding taking major responsibilities and under Matt's personal care. Were they ready to return? Apparently yes. Matt also hugged his sister, who looked, for once, about to cry. People kept applauding but, for Lance, it didn’t go unnoticed that Keith wasn’t. Sudden panic overcame him. Could it be that Keith didn’t want Lance to return in Shiro’s place?

The meeting ended and they’d finally have the chance to forget protocol during the afternoon, when everyone would leave and the Coalition’s delegation would be in the dormitories they used the couple of days they stayed every year. Lance went back to his room to pick up his last things, impatient for the hours to pass, when a knock on his door distracted him. He opened and found himself face to face with no other than Keith.

“Keith? Woah, h-hey!”

Keith pushed him into the bedroom and closed the door in silence. Lance swallowed, scared.

“How... how could you get into this zone?” Lance asked, trying to say something casual.

“Your security stinks. I told you the same thing five years ago,” Keith replied. His voice remained the same, causing chills in lieutenant McClain, who felt at that moment that his legs were melting just like when he was a teenager, so he simply stepped ahead and took Keith's face between his hands to kiss him. The fact that Keith didn’t resist was a good sign, although he wasn’t returning the kiss with the usual enthusiasm either. _‘He's pissed because he hates surprises’_ Lance thought, but he didn’t care. At last, after a full year... His hands descended to his waist and squeezed hard.

“Keith...” he whispered in his ear, and he could feel Keith shudder despite his resistance. He put his hands on Lance's chest and pushed him a little.

“Where do you have the vehicles? I need a hoverbike,” said Keith. Lance blinked, confused.

“Where are you going? You can’t leave the grounds...”

“I have to go find something. You’ll come with me,” Keith declared, pointing to the door with his thumb.

“But…”

“You're no longer an officer on duty. Unless you're scared, _Lieutenant McChicken_ ,” Keith provoked him, in that irritating mocking tone Lance hated. It was like an echo of the past, and Lance could see his hated Garrison rival once more, mullet and all. For some reason, that just made his blood boil.

“You're the worst, Kogane. You know I can’t say no when you speak like that,” Lance replied, and Keith smiled satisfied.

They passed through corridors, in some feigning a friendly protocol walk, in others outright hiding and climbing, until they reached the land vehicles shed. Lance went out to open the gate, which only had a solitary guard.

“Tino, take the day off,” Lance ordered. The guy, who was actually a pilot on extra duty and had been one of his first students, looked at him dazedly.

“But, sir... I can’t on the day of the Arrival...”

“Well, I gave you the chance," said Lance, shaking his head in disappointment. But then he winked and added: "At least open the door for me. I’ll be right back, and you saw nothing.” 

He entered the building and Keith had already taken a vehicle. Lance climbed up behind him.

“This sure brings back memories...” Lance managed to say, but Keith accelerated. The gate was open and the boy on guard saw, jaw-dropping, Lieutenant McClain racing out full speed into the desert, sitting behind one of Voltron's paladins.

“What a scandal... I love it!” laughed Lance, while the air ruffled his hair. But he had to close his mouth because they were crossing the desert and the sand didn’t let him speak anymore.

Even without asking, he knew where they were going. They crossed cliffs and dunes until they reached a small cabin lost in the middle of nowhere. Keith stopped and descended, followed by Lance. It had been years since Garrison officers had left it alone, but the place held up, although the abandonment gave it a somewhat sinister appearance. Effortlessly, Keith forced the door and entered.

Lance followed him and it was like taking a trip back in time to that day that changed their lives. Nothing had been altered: the same maps, books and radios were scattered everywhere, dusty. Keith was looking for something, in silence. Lance just waited, quiet and curious.

At last, he seemed to find it in a suitcase on the floor. From that position, Keith began to speak.

“When you came back, I stayed because it’d have been bad to leave the Black Lion in addition to the others. Someone had to stay and help the newcomers. But if I had a home to return to, I'm sure Allura would have allowed it. If I had insisted, she’d have let me come back.” He looked at what he had in his hands and continued.

“But I didn’t have it. I don’t have a family here, not even a house. Only this shack, full of bad memories. That's the real reason why I was afraid to return and I agreed to stay with the Voltron team.”

Lance felt his heart beating painfully. It was rare that Keith talked about his past, so he listened respectfully. He seemed to be letting something painful out.

“Shiro was up there, and he is the closest I've had to a brother. I have Allura, and Coran, and the guys of the Blade. Then even Hunk came back... I knew I was where I had to be. But, still, I never felt at peace again. Do you know where’s the only place I ever felt something like that?”

Lance shook his head, expectantly.

“In your bedroom. In your bed, sleeping by your side. I remember I thought more than once ‘why do I feel so comfortable here?’” said Keith.

Lance took a few steps in his direction, feeling a lump in his throat.

“But it's not the room. I... I go there, sometimes,” he confessed. Lance could see that his ears were red. “It's no use going to your room if you're not there.”

“Keith...”

“But you're not like me. You have a place to return to, people waiting for you. How could I ask you to leave that? And yet, after so many years, you're doing it again. Why?" Keith raised his head, still not looking at him. "I know you asked for this. I've spent all these years thinking that I’m a coward. It’s _me_ who should have returned here, with you. If I was braver, I would have insisted... I could have left everything behind, just to be with you. Yet, once again, it’s you the one sacrificing everything. It pisses me off.”

Lance crouched down and hugged him from behind. He couldn’t see his face, but Lance murmured:

“I'm not brave either. If I were, I would actually have returned _sooner_. I left you and the team to come here, but I wasn’t even happy all these years! Did you know that my own mother kicked me out this year?” he laughed.

Keith turned his head to look at him. His violet eyes had an expression of disbelief.

“At home, we’re a bit sentimental, you see. My mother considers ‘home’ the place where the person you love is. She got tired of seeing me weep because I miss you too much and she forced me to go back to space. Or maybe she just kicked me out because I'm too old to be fed by her,” Lance said, and Keith nudged him to stop joking. But Lance squeezed him with all his might.

“Keith, I don’t have a home either if I'm not with you. It doesn’t matter if it’s in space, in this shack or even a cave. My home is where you are,” whispered Lance, stealing that winner line and understanding for the first time why his father said the cheesy things he said.

Keith's hands were shivering slightly, clutching the object they held. Lance bowed a little and saw that it was a photo. Noticing his gaze, the black paladin lifted it so that the other could see it better.

“I came to look for it because I'm not afraid to come back here anymore. Now that I understand why he did the things he did, I think I can forgive him. Now I know what it feels like to wait for someone you love,” Keith said, showing the picture to Lance. It was an old photo of Keith, maybe at six years old, and crouching behind him a smiling man, who must have been his father. Lance felt his heart squeeze at the thought of making Keith go through the same eternal wait that his father went. He wished he had realized that sooner.

Keith put the photo in a pocket in his armor and turned to Lance.

“Thanks for coming with me,” he mumbled, resting his forehead on his shoulder.

“No, babe. Thanks to you for having to deal with me,” Lance said, kiss his forehead. “Do you think you can stand having this old crybaby by your side from now on?”

“You're not old yet and you were always a crybaby. I don’t see any difference,” Keith replied, laughing when Lance pushed him softly to the ground.

“Enough. We’re not going to start our new life with you roasting me. If you don’t mind, I'd like to go elsewhere to inaugurate it with, uh... something better,” whispered Lance, holding his hands on the ground and kissing his chin. Keith smiled cunningly at Lance's repressed expression.

“No need to go anywhere else. This is just an ordinary cabin for me now.” Keith crossed his legs, trapping Lance and pushing his body towards his. “At least it's better than that year when we sneaked into the fourth floor toilet.”

“Well, we had to improvise, we barely have any privacy during these stupid protocol visits,” Lance said, clumsily taking off his officer jacket. Keith smiled softly.

“From now on, we will… I hope.”

It was true. He would fly again among his beloved stars, to visit other planets and cultures, with his friends by his side. He’d have to fight and fear for everyone's life once again, in their eternal battle to maintain the order and peace of the universe, with new threats appearing day after day. Maybe one day he wouldn’t be able to come back.

But it didn’t matter. At that moment, and in all the wonderful moments that awaited him in Keith's arms, he could say that he was, at last, at home.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before, I've been inspired by [junk-ren](https://junk-ren.tumblr.com) gorgeous drawings, and barely finished this on time for day one! It's my first one-shot and boy do I have trouble editing myself. I'm obsessed with context, but I hope that didn't make it too heavy to enjoy.  
> If you are wondering about Shiro, I just headcanon that after the REAL Shiro comes back, he won't take the Black Lion ever again. 
> 
> If you're up for more of my klance, I'm writing a slow burn klance fic too, called Ouroboros. It's up here in the archive so check it out if you are interested! I also have a Voltron secondary [Tumblr.](http://www.silverineontherun.tumblr.com)
> 
>    
> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
